


Final Barline

by BabyPom



Series: Classi9 Drabbles [2]
Category: Classi9 (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Thoughts Tchaikovsky had while conducting.





	Final Barline

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you are just a fan of classical music, and haven't read the manga, you would likely be confused by this.

It was Tchaikovsky's last concert at Melite. The last time his music would be performed on this particular stage.

He'd written a piece specially for this - the end of year concert, giving the students a chance to present the year's best composition. It was a pity they weren't allowed dancers on stage, but he supposed he'd give a proper production back in Russia.

Once the final barline of this ballet was hit, it would all be over.

Still, he might as well enjoy this final piece instead of mulling over the past. The baton moved faster and the pace quickened.


End file.
